I'm With You
by takealookinsideabook
Summary: Frerard. "She's gone." Gerard's voice is barely above a whisper, but Frank just about hears it. "She's really gone."


I'm With You

Frank keeps his head down as Gerard kneels in the dirt, hand running along the top of the stone slowly. Pale, shaking fingers trace her name, slipping slightly as the rain poured over them, tears mixing with it. The sky was dark, grey unhappy clouds swarming the once blue, rain slipping from them as if they were crying too.

Frank slinks back into his hood a little more, taking a long breath and blinking back the tears the threatened to form and fall. He looks at Gerard again. His body is hunched over, shaking - Frank's not sure if it's because of the rain or the situation - and one hand is pressed flat on the stone's front, the other covering his mouth to trap the sobs.

_Elena Lee Rush._

"She's gone." Gerard's voice is barely above a whisper, but Frank just about hears it. "She's really gone." Frank carefully moves forward to kneel next to him, his steps seeming louder in the empty graveyard, and takes the hand on the stone in his own. Neither of them say anything, both knowing 'it's okay' would only make it worse. Gerard eventually looks at the smaller man, unable to see his face until he looks up too. Frank squeezes his hand gently and Gerard squeezes back. "Isn't anyone trying to find me?"

"Mikey knows you're here." Frank murmurs, not really sure why Gerard had asked that, but he replies anyway.

"I'll be alright, Frankie." Frank bites his lip, looking away.

They turn their heads when a car pulls up on the curb, both knowing who it was.

_Lucy._

Gerard's long-term girlfriend. It was even kind of obvious that he's not really into her anymore, but he won't give up. Lucy's a complete bitch, everyone knew it, but were too scared to actually fucking tell it to her or Gerard's faces. Not Frank though, but that's another story.

Gerard stares at her as she walks over, umbrella held over herself. She forces a smile at Gerard before grabbing his arm and pulling him up, ignoring Frank's existance completely, even as she notices their hands untangle.

"Gee-Gee," Frank flinches at the pet name, her voice sugar-coating until he thought he might puke. "I've been looking for you, baby," Gerard mutters something, but Frank misses it, too caught up in keeping his anger in check as he stands and glares at Lucy. "Mikey told me you were here, we're going home." Frank can feel Gerard's gaze on him as he speaks.

"He was here with me, Lucy, you didn't need to come get him, I could've drove him back to yours later." Frank's voice is acidic, not letting her have even a little of his tolerance.

"I'm sure you could've, Frank, but you're not. Let's go, Gee." Lucy turns to go, but Frank grabs Gerard's arm to stop them both.

"Stay, Gerard, please," Frank almost begs, now feeling like _he_ was the one who'd lost someone. Gerard lets himself be pulled out of Frank's grip and towed away by Lucy, leaving Frank gaping at them.

Frank's furious as he drives home, knuckles white on the steering wheel, music full volume. When he goes to bed that night the blood on his fists are dry, and scabs have already formed.

* * *

><p>Frank doesn't speak to anyone for a long time after that, even when they try to contact him first, and he really isn't bothered that he's alone. Sure, he feels lonely, but he can live with that. Well, until Gerard shows up on his doorstep.<p>

"Why are you even still with her, she's a fucking bitch, Gerard!" Frank and Gerard have been shouting at eachother for atleast ten minutes, if not more. Gerard turned up at Frank's to apologise, but Frank decided he needed to get a few things off his chest. "You know she is, everyone else does, I do, and you fucking do too. It's clear by the way you act around her."

"You don't know a fucking thing, Frank. You're not me, you're not Lucy. Stay the fuck out of my relationship, it's none of your business." Gerard doesn't shout, but the calmness is enough to set Frank off again.

"You're my _best friend_, Gerard, I fucking care about you, okay, and all she's gunna do is fucking hurt you. You think I'm just going to stand by and watch?"

"Why do you care so much? You didn't even _talk_ to me when I was dating Bert, and now you think you can just reappear and try to control my life?"

"That was different, he was a fucking waste of space, and he fucked you up," _He ruined my Gee,_ Frank stops himself from saying. "I didn't want to be around that."

"No no, wait," Gerard stares at him with some sort of smug smirk as he gets up in Frank's personal space. "You were jealous." _He knows you too well, _Frank reminds himself, _you're like an open book with words meters apart, stretched and bold. _

"I was _not_." Frank lies, moodily, crossing his arms over his chest. Gerard merely raises an eyebrow, smirk set firmly in place.

Gerard leans in closer. "So, you wouldn't be, let's say, distracted if I did this?" He goes to kiss him, but Frank pushes him back.

"Stop it! Just stop, you have a _girlfriend_, Gerard!" Now, don't get Frank wrong, he wanted to let Gerard kiss him, but he knew how bad that would seem to outsiders. Gerard wasn't the type to be unfaithful, if that's what it would've been anyway. Gerard was just fucking with his mind, right?

"But you wanted to. You know you did, Frank,"

"Ugh, yes, okay? I did, are you fucking happy now?" Frank's on the verge of lashing out, his voice is trembling and his hands and shoulders are shaking slightly, he's got no clue what the hell is happening.

"Very." He smiles before pinning Frank against the wall and forcing their lips together. Frank squirms, desperately fighting to not give in and manages to turn his head for a few moments.

"What about-" He pauses when Gerard kisses his jaw. "Lucy, Gerard, what about her-"

"Broke up with her," He says casually, like it's nothing, and Frank just nods dumbly like he should've worked that out.

"Right, yeah. Broke up." Frank breathes.

"Frank," Frank turns his head to meet Gerard's soft gaze and they smile a little awkwardly at eachother for a few moments before Frank finally moves his arms around the taller's neck and pulls him close. Their lips move against eachothers, soft and careful, and Gerard lets his tounge slip across Frank's lower lip before he uses it to push into Frank's mouth. "I wanna fuck you, Frankie," Gerard says huskily, hands fisted in Frank's shirt and Frank nods, leading him towards the stairs.

* * *

><p>Gerard licks his lips, hands fisted in the sheets and shaggy black hair splayed over the pillow, as he watches the younger boy above him throw his head back, lips parting and setting free a drawn out moan into the room, like music to Gerard's ears.<p>

"Gerard," He whimpers, moving more frantically, hips slamming down repeatedly. Gerard holds his hips, nails digging in and likely leaving bruises. Gerard groans, meeting each needy cry of his name, pleasure spreading throughout his body. "I waited- oh _fuck_," Frank bites his lip, pushing down hard before he comes over Gerard's chest, and Gerard's not far behind. "So long, I waited."

"Me too,"

"So fucking long, Gee," And Gerard nods, unable to form even the slightest logical sentence. He can barely make out Frank's tattoos in the near blackness, the way they litter his skin perfectly, small patches of bare, pale, skin almost glowing. Gerard pulls him closer, softly kissing him for a few minutes before they fall asleep curled around eachother.

* * *

><p>When the morning comes, Frank is wrapped in Gerard's tight embrace, arms securely around his waist and legs tangled. It was the first morning of Frank's life that he felt complete, as corny as it sounds. Frank bites back a grin as he thinks about yesterday. Gerard snores quietly behind him and Frank has to hold down giggles, it's all too surreal waking up next to Gerard, naked <em>and<em> spooning.

A little while later Frank crawls out of bed, finds a pair of boxers - which he thinks are Gerard's - and goes downstairs to make coffee. He's tapping the countertop as he waits when arms circle his waist and hug him from behind.

"Hey," Gerard says happily, head perched on Frank's shoulder. "Are they my boxers?"

Frank shrugs. "I think so." Gerard grins against his neck and nuzzles his ear.

"You look sexy in them," Frank shudders out of sheer delight (and possibly hormones), leaning back a little. He can't stop the butterflies that tickle the edges of his stomach.

"Hmm, you wan' some coffee?"

Gerard pecks his cheek, nodding. "That would be awesome,"

They sit in silence as they sip from their mugs, stares and small smiles were their only exchange for the next twenty minutes, until someone ringing the doorbell destroys the quiet. Frank places his coffee on the side, lazily dragging his feet to the door that revealed a worried looking Mikey Way.

"Uh, hey," Frank narrows his eyes at him, stepping back slightly to let him in. Mikey bounces on his feet, itching to ask Frank questions. "Gerard didn't come home last night.."

"He's in the kitchen." Frank says simply, ignoring Mikey's shocked expression as he passed him back to his coffee.

"Who was it?" Gerard asks curiously when Frank comes back and immediately returns to drinking his energy.

"You could've atleast called, Gee," Mikey jumps for the coffee machine before Gerard can put a word in, and they wait for Mikey to sit down with them before clearing his throat.

"Uh, well, I stayed here." Mikey eyed them both nervously, eyebrow raised.

"You two hooked up." He smirks a little. "I don't want details." Gerard splutters and almost chokes, eyes wide whilst Frank laughs, close to falling off his chair. "Took your fucking sweet time too."

"Wait, what?" Gerard wheezes, finally recovered from his coughing fit.

"Oh God, you two have been making thirteen year-old girl eyes at eachother since I introduced you at Ray's two fucking years ago, everyone's been waiting for this to finally happen, so yeah, praise the Lord or whatever." Frank giggles again and Gerard smiles at Mikey, his silent 'thank you'.

Mikey leaves a little after half an hour, promising to keep his mouth shut for the time being, until they figured everything out. Mikey didn't even seem to notice that they were wearing eachothers underwear, which Frank had yet to notice himself.


End file.
